


You're the medicine

by mistilteinn



Series: Any road you take [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood has a magic dick, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: A lazy smile spread over Magnus’s face and he opened his eyes when Alec quieted, half expecting him to have fallen asleep as his stamina rune surely must’ve worn off by this point. Instead, he was met with his boyfriend’s intense gaze.“I never thought we’d get to have this,” Alec whispered, and Magnus leaned in, kissed him gently.Alec and Magnus share a moment. Well, they share several moments.





	You're the medicine

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, so please let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> there's a little bit of a plot to this one - total shocker, i know, but there's plenty of intimate stuff as well. hopefully it's a good mix?
> 
> please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Title from "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers)

Magnus slid down onto Alec’s cock, the immediate fullness overwhelming him for a moment, sending white hot pleasure-pain shooting out from his spine. His back arched into the feeling and he felt remnants of magic dance along his skin, leaving electric kisses in their wake.

The air inside of their room was humid, smelled of the sex they’d been having for hours thus far. The heady scent must have unlocked something primal in Alec, as the fervor with which Alec touched him was entirely new to Magnus. Alec’s lips seared his neck wherever they trailed, his hands left an invisible brand on the golden skin whenever they brushed over it.

Magnus’s thighs shook with exertion as he lifted himself off of Alec’s erection, and he braced his hands on his boyfriend’s chest before sliding back down, his already used hole giving easily around Alec’s large cock.

Alec shifted his grip around Magnus’s hips and held tight, stopping him from pulling himself back up. The pressure began to build in Magnus’s stomach and he let out a panicked noise, his muscles clenching and unclenching unpredictably.

“What’s that? Too much for you, baby?” Alec’s voice was gravelly rough, fucked out from sucking Magnus off just a few minutes before.

He nodded, tears caught in his throat.

“You need to come again?”

Again Magnus nodded, suppressing a full-body shudder when Alec ground up into him and put pressure directly against his prostate.

“What do you need before you can come again?” Alec asked, hands holding Magnus steady on his cock.

“I - I -”

“I said, what do you need before you can come again?” Alec’s voice dropped an octave and his nails bit into the soft flesh of Magnus’s hips.

“I need your seed - I need you to fill me up, claim me so that everyone knows who I belong to,” Magnus pleaded, swallowing back a fresh moan at the tight pleasure that came from Alec’s cock throbbing inside of him.

Alec sent him a sharp, wolfish smile at that and sat up, cradling him in his arms. Magnus moved easily when Alec shifted them, ending up on his back in the middle of their bed, disoriented by the gentleness.

Alec reached up with a large hand and brushed Magnus’s hair back from where it had fallen into his face. Magnus’s immortal heart stuttered in his chest at the gesture and he lifted his face, searching out Alec’s lips for a sweet kiss.

Sharp desire thrummed in his veins when their lips met, tattooing his soul, and Magnus knew that Alec was it for him - was his once in a lifetime love.

Alec pulled back from the kiss with a soft smile and shifted his weight so that he could fuck into Magnus deeper and harder, gripped him by the waist and dragged him close.

“You need my cock?” He asked, once more all hard edges and sharp teeth, hips rolling slowly against Magnus’s ass.

Magnus nodded frantically and worked his mouth, eyes fluttering open and shut at the push-pull drag of Alec’s cock inside of him. It took him a few moments, but the words eventually came out. “Yes, need it - _please,”_ he panted, chest heaving. He curled a hand around Alec’s left shoulder, delicately traced over the deflect rune with an expert hand.

Alec shuddered and braced himself over Magnus using the headboard; he pulled almost all the way out and pressed in painfully slow, the new angle allowing him to reach deeper than before. A satisfied smile curled his lips when Magnus jolted, every muscle tensing at the stretch.

Magnus’s eyes fell shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his entire body bloomed under Alec’s touch - when Alec started fucking him in earnest, his eyes flickered gold, magic once more sparked across his skin.

The tension ebbed away from his mind and all he could feel was the heavy cock sliding in and out, splitting him open over and over. Gods, he loved being able to lose himself in a good fuck.

Alec started speaking, voice low and dangerous. Hearing his words sent a pleasurable shiver down Magnus’s spine. “Can’t stop asking for more, can you? So _fucking_ greedy. Well, you’re gonna get it - I can’t say no when you beg so pretty for me.”

Alec brought a hand down to press over Magnus’s heart and rocked into him forcefully, hitting his prostate with each motion.

A lump rose in Magnus’s throat and he sobbed on the next thrust, a tear or two slipping free and smudging his makeup.

He threw his head back, the tight pleasure rising in his chest, and he started slipping away, losing himself to the thick cock moving inside of him, to the electric jolt that overtook his body every time Alec hit his prostate.

“Please - ah, please let me come again,” Magnus begged, stumbling over is words when Alec quite literally fucked the breath out of him.

“You ready?” Alec questioned, hips moving faster at Magnus’s frantic nod.

He continued speaking, pouring a steady stream of filth into Magnus’s ear. “Gonna give you what you need, put another baby in there. You’re gonna look so good all full and round; people are gonna be able to _smell_ it on you -”

Alec dropped his head at that, rested his forehead against Magnus’s. Magnus felt his cock throb, choked out a moan when Alec spilled hot inside of him.

Breathing heavily, hips still working minutely, Alec ran a hand over Magnus’s chest and cupped one of his pecs firmly, twisting a sensitive nipple between two fingers. “Can’t wait ‘till you’re all swollen with milk, so full all over because of me.”

His orgasm took him by surprise, straining his already tired and sore muscles. He cried out, body tensing and shaking uncontrollably as his own white-hot pleasure raced through his veins, spilled between them.

“Such a good boy,” Alec cooed into his ear when his come splattered their stomachs, setting off another shockwave of pleasure deep at the base of his spine.

Alec pulled out slowly when Magnus stopped trembling, taking care not to jostle him, and laid on his side, propped up on an arm to easily look down the entire length of his body. Magnus tried not to flush as his boyfriend’s gaze roved over him.

Alec rested his free hand on the slight curve of Magnus’s stomach and shuddered, suddenly overcome with emotion.

He contemplated the sight for a few moments. “This is mine,” he breathed, pausing afterword.

He looked down at Magnus and brought his hand up to curl around the angle of his jaw, cradling his face. “You’re mine.”

Magnus’s eyes fluttered and he went limp in Alec’s grasp, boneless in the face of his orgasm and the love apparent in Alec’s quiet voice.

Alec spoke again, low tone soothing Magnus into a state somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. “I can’t wait until you’re big enough that everyone can see what I gave you, ‘till you’re walking around the loft, round and barefoot. You’re gonna look so good, babe.”

Something changed in Alec’s voice when he continued on. “You’re gonna be the best parent too. You’re gonna show our baby the world, teach ‘em everything there is to know.”

A lazy smile spread over Magnus’s face and he opened his eyes when Alec quieted, half expecting him to have fallen asleep as his stamina rune surely must’ve worn off by this point. Instead, he was met with his boyfriend’s intense gaze.

“I never thought we’d get to have this,” Alec whispered, and Magnus leaned in, kissed him gently.

\---

The next morning, Magnus sat at the table and picked at the french toast that Alec had cooked. He wanted to eat it, truly, but the life growing inside of him didn’t seem to share his desire. The scent wasn’t disturbing like that of the pancakes that Alec made the day before, but that was small comfort when his stomach was rumbling so loudly.

He tried to down a couple more bites, but then his stomach swooped traitorously, and he gave up and sighed, pushing his plate away. He frowned at it and looked up, meeting Alec’s questioning gaze.

Magnus’s frustration melted away at his boyfriend’s furrowed brow and he quirked his lips in a small smile. He lightly brushed a ringed finger over Alec’s hand on the table and tilted his head, raising his face so that the sunlight filtering in through the window warmed his skin.

He thought about their plans for the day and his smile grew. “Are you ready to tell your family, darling?”

He opened his eyes to see that Alec had broken into a matching smile. “I can’t wait. Jace still thinks we’re going to announce our engagement. I’m pretty sure he told Clary when it happened, so everyone’s definitely heard that rumor at some point over the last two weeks.”

“Oh - is that _not_ what we’re announcing?” Magnus teased, eyes crinkling as he thought of their conversation on the bathroom floor weeks ago. He’d been very nearly delirious with exhaustion and was almost certainly in a state of shock over finding out about the pregnancy in the first place. Thankfully, even while compromised in that way, he didn’t do anything stupid, like agree to elope.

Alec’s smile softened at his mention of an engagement and he glanced down to where their hands rested together on the table, to where Magnus’s left ring finger sat noticeably bare. “Do you want to make it official?”

Magnus blinked and tilted his head when Alec stood from the table. “When you say ‘official’ - ?”

“Hold that thought.” Alec looked softly down at him and turned away, quickly walking to the bedroom. When he came back, he had something clutched in his hand.

Magnus’s heart beat a staccato rhythm in his chest as Alec moved his chair back from the table, knelt in front of him. He couldn’t stop himself from gasping, barely held back from reaching out and touching the jewelry box that Alec held in his hand.

“I promise... I promise that I will one day give you the world, Magnus. For right now, though, would you accept this ring?” Alec spoke quietly, eyes wide and searching. He smiled shyly at Magnus, flushed and still rumpled from sleep. There was a spot of powdered sugar at the corner of his mouth, remnants of his breakfast. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person Magnus had ever seen.

And Magnus knew - he _knew_ that Alec would propose to him one day. They’d talked about getting married before - had even discussed multiple times what Magnus would want in the way of a ceremony, big or small, Shadowhunter- or Warlock-traditional. But as prepared as he thought he was for a proposal, at the moment he was dumbstruck - shocked.

He blinked and a tear slipped down his cheek, surprising him out of his trance. Alec was still on his knee, holding out the ring. His smile had turned unsure and he watched the tear fall down Magnus’s face, eyes heavy with concern.

“Oh my darling. Alexander - I - of course, _yes.”_

\---

Alec rushed home from the Institute as quickly as he could that evening, excited to help Magnus prepare for their guests. He wasn’t as early as he’d wanted to be, but Underhill had delayed filing a report until the end of the day, and that was patently unlike him, so Alec had thought to check in before leaving.

Then one thing had turned into another and he was all of a sudden roped into helping to plan Jace’s surprise birthday party, never mind that Jace hated both surprises and his birthday being acknowledged. Oh well - that would just have to be another problem for another day.

He shut the door behind him and a sense of uneasiness rose in his chest when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Magnus was supposed to be alone - had taken the afternoon off of consulting in order to shop for dinner and start cooking.

“Babe?” He called, forcing himself to _walk_ towards the kitchen as a normal person would, and exhaled loudly when Magnus responded, happily calling him in.

When he crossed the threshold, his shoulders slumped in relief. Raphael was standing next to Magnus at the stove, busying himself by stirring a pot while Magnus sauteed some vegetables. He wiped his eyes quickly when Alec stepped in, a small, giddy smile lending his face a youthful glow.

Alec smiled and raised a hand in greeting, hoping that Magnus would step away from the stove for a kiss, knowing that he wasn’t allowed within several feet of the stove when they had guests coming over since the unfortunate _stew_ incident. “Raph, hey, how are you?”

The vampire answered in a thick voice, “I’m great.”

Alec blinked, surprised at how choked up Raphael sounded. He took a step closer to the pair and Magnus warned him away from the cooking food with a dirty look. Raphael continued, “I just didn’t think - I didn’t think I’d get the chance to be a big brother again in this lifetime.”

“Ah!” Alec smiled brightly at that, wondering why Magnus decided to tell his surrogate son about the pregnancy without him present.

His anxiety spiked - he hoped he hadn’t ruined things by rushing the proposal. Perhaps he should have waited until after the baby was born - too many changes could be overwhelming.

Magnus smiled sweetly at him, pulling him from his rapidly spiraling thoughts. He shrugged, mouthing an _I’m sorry_ as he pulled his pan off of the burner. “Raphael knew as soon as he stepped in the door - I didn’t have to say a word. Isn’t that something, darling?”

The vampire snorted and took a drink from a wine glass filled with a dark liquid. “I could smell it from the _elevator,_ Magnus. Your boyfriend is very - thorough, let’s say.” He averted his eyes awkwardly and grimaced.

Alec’s jaw dropped at that and a tight heat coiled in his stomach at the thought of claiming Magnus so plainly. He tried to gather his thoughts enough to speak, but the sound of knocking at the front door interrupted.

“Oh no - the guests are here and the table’s not even set! Why didn’t I just summon everything? Why am I doing _any part of this_ the mundane way? Raphael, can you set the table? Alec, go greet them - take their coats.” Magnus panicked and nudged the vampire to the side, glowering at the pot now in front of him and clearly willing it to cook faster.

Raphael disappeared in a blur, leaving the cabinet open.

Alec spun on his heel at Magnus’s impatient glare and spoke over his shoulder as he left the room. “Okay, but it’s July - I don’t think anyone is gonna be wearing jackets.”

Sure enough, Alec had to stop off and drop an armful of coats in their bedroom before he joined his siblings and mother, Clary, Simon, Raphael, and Magnus at the dinner table a few minutes later.

He sat when Clary was talking to Magnus, eyes darting over when she said, “Oh, Magnus, you’ve only got water. Don’t you need a drink?”

Magnus blinked and tilted his head, smiling sweetly at her as he fumbled. “Well, aren’t you considerate, Biscuit? I, actually - ah -”

Maryse cut in from across the table smoothly. She spoke, addressing Clary directly. “Clarissa, Isabelle was telling me that your mother owned an antique shop where she sold Shadow World paraphernalia. I was actually thinking of purchasing Elliot Nouse’s store and starting something similar. What do you think?”

Clary distracted for the moment, Alec was able to breathe a sigh of relief and reach over the corner of the table to link hands with Magnus. The other man sent him a shy smile and Alec knew that he was glad they’d decided to tell Maryse in advance.

Magnus had been nervous at first, convinced that she would be furious. Instead, she had gone quiet over the phone for a moment. When she came back on, sniffling softly, she only asked if they would let her help with the nursery.

They had, of course, agreed, and after finding out that she was the first person to know, she then suggested inviting everyone over to announce the news all at once.

Alec couldn’t have been happier with the idea. Looking around at their loved ones gathered around the table, Alec just felt a sense of being at home. This was his place. These were his people. This was where he belonged.

Once the food was dished out and everyone was happily chatting and eating, Magnus squeezed his hand. Alec looked over at him and he nodded, swallowing harshly.

Alec cleared his throat, calling everyone’s attention to where he sat at the head of the table. When Simon stopped whispering to Raphael at the other end of the table, Alec started to speak.

“So Magnus and I are really glad that you all could be here with us tonight. We invited you over because you’re our family, and we wanted to show how much we love and appreciate you.”

He paused, looking at their loved ones. Raphael and his mother wore matching knowing smiles from different parts of the table. Jace sat next to Magnus, looking cocky, as if he too knew what was coming.

Magnus squeezed his hand and urged him on. He continued. “We also wanted to tell you something that we’re really excited about, and we hope that you’ll want to be part of this with us.”

At that, Izzy’s expression turned intense. She shared a shrewd look with Clary, and they both turned to stare at Magnus. Simon kept nudging Raphael, trying to ask him something subtly, and Raph nudged him back, wordlessly telling him to wait.

Magnus spoke up from beside Alec, a smile evident in his voice. “We’re having a baby!”

Alec wished that he’d thought to take a photo of everyone’s reactions.

Izzy screamed.

Clary promptly burst into tears.

Simon smiled unsurely at Raphael, a questioning expression on his face, which Raphael waved away confidently, a grin curling across his mouth.

Maryse reached over and took Alec’s hand, a beaming smile on her face that Alec hadn’t seen in years. His heart leaped into his throat at the sight and he squeezed her hand, a matching grin breaking across his features.

And Jace. Well, Jace just looked confused.

Izzy stood, coming around the table to yank Alec up for a bone-crushing hug. She exclaimed at him, “I thought that I would have to wait for Max to grow up to become an auntie!”

Still confused, Jace frowned at her from his seat. “What about me?”

Izzy pulled back, allowing Alec the chance to breathe once more, and fixed Jace with a glare. “Uh, you hate kids. And you’re always talking about how you never want to settle down.”

“Right,” Jace responded, covertly glancing over at Clary, who had moved on to hugging Magnus and weeping sweetly. “That’s still definitely the plan. No settling down for me.”

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned back to Alec, squeezing his arms with an excited smile. “I’m going to plan the best baby shower - oh, you’re useless for that. I’ll need Mangus!”

With that, she promptly let go of him and turned to Magnus and Clary, somehow inserting her self comfortably between the two of them.

Still standing, Alec placed his hand on his mother’s shoulder and smiled when she rested her head on it, feeling the love and pride radiate from her person.

He looked over at Simon and Raphael, who were speaking with their heads together at the far end of the table.

“So that smell - ?” Simon began.

“Yes,” Raphael answered, grimacing at him.

“Good god -” Simon’s eyes were wide and he made some gesture that seemed obscene.

“I know, I know.” Raphael patted Simon’s arm, shaking his head.

Alec smiled, a satisfied warmth settling in his stomach, and Jace caught his attention, motioning for him to come take Clary’s seat.

Alec complied and frowned lightly at the plate in front of him, considering that they perhaps should have waited until after everyone was done to make the announcement. He doubted if everyone would return to eating quietly after the excitement.

“I thought that warlocks couldn’t have kids,” Jace leaned over and whispered in his ear, sounding bewildered.

Alec raised a brow and turned to him, a smug smile on his face. “Well, when your _stele_ is magic, things just seem to work out.”

Jace gagged and shoved Alec, almost pushing him out of the seat. “Get out of here, man!”

Laughing, Alec returned the shove goodnaturedly. He made to get up but stopped when Jace caught his arm.

He leaned in again and Jace spoke in a low tone, amusement still dancing in his eyes. “I thought you guys were gonna tell us you got engaged - “

 _“Angel,_ I almost forgot!” Alec interrupted, clapping a hand down over his thigh. He stood up again and addressed their loved ones, who had by and large begun to calm down from hearing the news. “Hey everyone, we also wanted to announce that we’re getting married!”

The room exploded with excited voices again, and Alec felt his heart swell with happiness when he caught Magnus’s eye across the table.

—-

Magnus leaned on Alec’s arm as they walked back to the loft from the Institute. He’d gone in with Alec that morning to consult on some irregularities found in the ley lines around the city over the past couple of weeks.

It was the strangest thing - traces of a foreign magic were found at regular intervals every few days. It was never enough to trace the magic, to find out where it had originated from, but it was clearly building to create a pattern of some sort.

Nobody really knew what was going on yet, but the local Downworlders were beginning to get very concerned, and as High Warlock of Brooklyn, it was Magnus’s responsibility to find out whether or not it posed a threat and to eliminate it if need be.

He and Alec walked in step, arms linked, and discussed the theories that had been presented at the Shadow Council meeting.

Mangus shook his head when Alec suggested the Seelie Queen, citing her past interest in Shadow World affairs.

He answered. “She’s certainly powerful enough, but she hasn’t left the Seelie Realm in almost a millennia. There’s no way she’d come here with negative intentions and _not_ declare war - that’s just not her style.”

Alec frowned, looking at the sky ahead of them. “What do you think it is, then? Have you ever seen anything like this?”

Magnus hesitated before answering, absently kicking a rock in his path. “I have.”

He felt Alec’s eyes on him and continued. “It could be a Greater Demon.”

“Like - ?”

He looked at the ground in front of them, dread sitting heavy in his stomach. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Eyes still down, Magnus didn’t actually see the figure that appeared in front of them initially. He heard a strange fluttering noise and Alec’s gasp, felt Alec shove him to the side when the thing charged at them.

He tucked and rolled, landing gracefully on the other side of the street and spun, seeing for the first time the demon that had attacked. A ravener.

Alec already had his seraph blade out, was trying to bait it into rushing him.

Strangely, it didn’t seem particularly interested in the Shadowhunter - it just circled, snarling and snapping its jointed jaws at him. When they turned in a full circle, it caught sight of Magnus and charged, throwing Alec to the side when he got in its way.

The demon caught him by his dominant arm when he tried to summon a ball of lightning, sunk its claws deep into his flesh, harshly pulled him up close and personal. He cried out at the pain, fear icing in his veins at his proximity to the snapping teeth.

With its free claw, the ravener reached towards his stomach. A kind of instinctual terror tore through his soul as the demon made for the life growing inside of him and he tried to yank himself away, tugging painfully against its strong grasp.

Darkness whispered at the edges of his vision and he faltered, going down to the asphalt hard on one knee - anything to get away from the ravener, anything to protect his child.

He felt rather than heard Alec’s furious shout. From out of nowhere, the Shadowhunter leaped onto the demon’s back, hooked an arm sharply around its neck and pulled, cutting off its air supply.

It reared back, loosening its grip on Magnus enough that he was able to rend his arm away, fall fully backward, scurry away from the fight and nurse his wound.

He watched from the ground, panic still clawing at his throat, as Alec systematically took the demon down.

The Shadowhunter started by reaching straight into its mouth and violently ripping out its tongue, a glint in his eyes that Magnus had never seen before, as he launched himself off of from its back.

The monster screamed, a horrendous sound that had Magnus covering his ears even through the pain of his injury. Shining black ichor sprayed the air in an arc and it turned, trying to catch Alec in its grasping claws.

He was already on its other side, dancing around it with light feet, never touching the ground for more than a second.

He smiled wildly as he led it in a circle, blood staining his teeth from a gash on his forehead. Magnus’s heart stuttered in his chest and his magic flared when the ravener reared back **,** readying itself to attack again, claws raised, mouth bloodied and roaring -

Alec spun on his toes, dodging the attack easily, and scooped up his seraph blade all in one movement. He slipped under the demon’s outstretched arms and stabbed it through the back so that the blade exited the front of its chest.

The demon seemed to stare straight into Magnus’s soul as cracks appeared in its visage, blinding light shining through. It exploded into fragments of ash with an ancient sound that set Magnus’s head pounding.

He groaned softly, the pain from his arm growing rapidly to throb throughout his entire chest. His magic was fractured, sizzling along his veins haphazardly.

He couldn’t use it now, not with his control in such a fragile state. He needed to get back to the loft, brew himself a healing potion, recuperate.

Alec stumbled over to him, landing on his knees. He leaned in close and grabbed Magnus’s shoulders, panic marring his normally stoic features. His voice was loud and fearful, rang in Magnus’s ears harshly. “Magnus? Magnus! Are you okay? Oh no, it’s gonna be okay - you’re gonna be okay!”

Magnus opened his eyes and grit out, “I’m _fine,_ just take me home so I can heal us. Help me up!”

Wide eyed, Alec nodded and pulled him close, careful not to bump his injured arm or jostle him. He stood them both up, Magnus leaning heavily on his chest, and activated his invisibility rune.

Magnus cast a weak glamour, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort, and they set off down the street, Alec keeping watch for any more demons and Magnus trying not to lose control of his magic or pass out from the pain.

They made good time, considering that Alec was more or less supporting the both of them by the end of the journey. He slumped heavily to the side when they got into the elevator, and it was only then that Magnus realized how tightly he was holding Magnus against him.

Alec’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hip, pressing hot through the thin material of his expensive shirt. And suddenly, Magnus couldn’t stand the thought of there being anything between the two of them.

Hazy from the pain, desperate to feel Alec’s skin against his own, he shuffled and tried to push Alec’s jacket off of his shoulders, pulled him close when the elevator dinged, stumbling back out into the hall.

Alec kept his hands tight on Magnus as they walked and steadily met his gaze, a raw edge to his voice when he spoke. “C’mere, just let me take care of you.”

Magnus nodded, a ragged breath leaving his chest, and let Alec crowd him in against the hallway wall.

Tears pricked his eyes when emotion started to swell in his chest. Alec leaned in and stole a toe-curling, slightly metallic kiss from his lips. His fingers chased away the memory of the demon’s touch even through the taste of blood, and Magnus needed more, needed more, needed _more._

Alec seemed inclined to agree. He ran his hands down Magnus’s sides and past the firm curve of his ass, hauling the warlock up into his arms, and took a step towards the loft. He stumbled against the wall when Magnus reached up with his uninjured arm, curled it around his shoulder, licked a delicate stripe up his deflect rune.

Magnus bit down on the mark under his lips, blood running hot in his veins, desperate to be filled with Alec’s touch, to feel his presence everywhere. He wound his legs around Alec’s hips and pressed in tight, doing his best to move against his fiance’s hips.

Alec’s head dropped against Magnus’s shoulder and he felt a sizeable throb on the inside of his thigh. A full-body shudder skittered its way down his spine and he whined desperately and shifted again, chasing the feeling.

Alec groaned, grip tightening almost painfully on Magnus’s thighs. “By the _Angel,_ Magnus - let me get in the door!”

Despite the pain wracking his arm and the fear clawing at his throat, a smile curled across Magnus’s lips and he leaned in, tucked his face against Alec’s neck. Gods, how he loved this Nephilim.

Through no small effort, Alec burst through the door gracelessly and gingerly stood Magnus on the ground.

“Can you heal yourself?” He asked, staring down at the blood spreading over Magnus’s sleeve. Alec looked like he was resisting the urge to pull Magnus close again, and he wanted to tell him it was okay, it would be fine, beg him to please hold him for just a minute longer.

Instead Magnus nodded, looking down and truly inspecting his injury for the first time. It was - _bad._

He’d certainly had worse, but the adrenaline was starting to wear off and he could feel the sharp, bone-deep pain spiderwebbing through his arm, a new ache blooming in his shoulder from where the demon tried to pull the limb from its socket.

It was perhaps more than he should try to heal himself, especially while magic-compromised as he was. But he couldn’t go through an entire physical exam, couldn’t let Alec out of his sight and reach quite yet, so he wouldn’t call Catarina to come help.

He knew his clothes would be a total loss. The blood alone would stain each piece almost beyond magical repair, let alone the negative memories he’d associate with them forevermore. It was a shame.

Sighing, he leaned against Alec again and they trudged into his office together. Magnus searched through his drawers as quickly as he could, finding the poultice he had in mind and applying it to the cut on Alec’s forehead with his uninjured hand.

Alec caught his wrist when he started to pull away. His expression turned soft, and he carefully turned over Magnus’s arm in his grip, pressing a gentle kiss to the exposed skin before letting go. Alec didn’t need to say a word in order for Magnus to hear the _I love you_ loud and clear.

Magnus’s heart pounded in his chest and he flushed, busying himself by tossing a few key ingredients for healing into his cauldron. When his brew turned a glittering gold color, he ladled a few tablespoons out at once and snapped with his uninjured hand, a spark of blue magic appearing above the potion and falling into it.

It bubbled rapidly for a moment before cooling and shifting to a milky, off-white shade, and it was ready. He sipped straight from the ladle, careless of the drops that slipped down the corners of his chin.

When he finished the draught, he swayed on his feet and slumped back into Alec’s reassuring presence. The immediate relief from pain left him lightheaded, almost woozy, and he turned in Alec’s arms as his flesh mended itself.

“Shower?” Alec asked shyly, hazel eyes soft and hands gentling Magnus’s trim waist. He nodded and peeled away Alec’s jacket, finally sliding the damn thing off of his broad shoulders. Alec pulled him in, slipping an arm around the small of his back, and leaned in to brush their lips together lightly.

Magnus surged forward, mouth falling open instantly for Alec. He whimpered into the kiss when Alec brought his other hand around to rest against his stomach, and the memory of terror stole his breath away.

“Please,” he pulled back and spoke, voice breaking and eyes flashing gold. “I can still feel it reaching for me. Please - make it stop.”

Alec’s expression crumpled and he nodded against Magnus’s forehead, a great heaving breath catching in his chest. He walked the warlock backward into the bathroom and pressed him against the wall, caging him in. Magnus pushed against Alec’s arms - not to try and break free, but to reassure himself of their strength.

A feeling of safety and belonging filled his chest, and Magnus arched into Alec’s touch, tried to make it easier for Alec to rid him of his clothes.

First his coat dropped to the ground. Then his vest. Then his shirt, and finally he got to feel Alec’s touch against his skin.

“So many buttons,” Alec griped offhandedly, making short work of Magnus’s belt and pants.

“Oh, you love a challenge.” Magnus shot back, yanking Alec’s shirt over his head and pulling his belt off.

“I do,” Alec agreed easily, a smile lighting his features when Magnus’s pants and underwear hit the floor. “It’s like opening a present every time.”

Magnus hid his flush by leaning up for a kiss, his lips slotting perfectly with Alec’s. Driven by a rush of heat in his belly, Magnus pulled Alec closer and opened for him - deepening the kiss and spreading his legs when Alec nudged them apart.

Alec pulled back and gasped when Magnus rolled his hips, sliding his erection against Alec’s own painfully hard cock. “In the shower, now - ” he commanded. “I’m coming in too.”

A thrill flitted through Magnus’s veins and he nodded, slipping under Alec’s arm to climb into the shower. He turned the water on, magicking it to the perfect temperature instantly. It weakened him further, but when the hot water hit his aching muscles, he could only think that the effort expended was more than worth it.

Alec followed closely behind, hands immediately curving over Magnus’s slightly rounded stomach and chest pressing against his back.

Alec pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and bit down against the flesh, smiling against the skin when Magnus’s knees buckled, and held him upright.

Magnus keened and his head fell back when Alec slipped a hand lower, stroked his cock in one smooth movement.

The hot spray soothed his body. Alec’s hands soothed his soul.

He swayed on his feet once, bracing a hand against the wall to keep his balance. Alec pulled away for a moment and he tried not to let the memory of abject panic consume him, but it clawed at his throat, squeezed at his lungs -

Alec slid long fingers into his thick hair, lathered it up with his sandalwood-scented shampoo. Magnus moaned at the sensation of nails scratching against his scalp, leaned heavily against the wall as he shivered.

He let Alec soap him up, move him as he wished. He knew Alec wanted all traces of the demon gone, wanted to replace the scent of it with his own. Magnus himself wanted that more than he could articulate.

Once finished with washing Magnus, Alec pressed him against the wall of the shower and slid down to his knees, pinning him to the spot with nothing more than a look.

Hazel eyes met his own dark brown and Magnus felt an electric jolt in his stomach, wove his fingers through Alec’s dark hair almost subconciously.

“Can’t have what’s mine,” Alec said to himself as he nosed along the junction of Magnus’s hip and leg, hot breaths and light touches tickling his sensitive skin. He nudged Magnus’s leg up, hoisted it over his shoulder so that he was bearing most of the warlock’s weight.

Magnus knew he was exposed like this, that Alec had full access to his most intimate places, but he couldn’t bring himself to shy away. He was too keyed up, already panting when Alec brushed a calloused finger between his cheeks.

Without warning, Alec swallowed his entire length down, sending his knees buckling. He let go of Alec’s hair and scrabbled against the slippery wall, looking for any kind of purchase, but there was none to be had - he had to trust that Alec wouldn’t let him fall.

He moaned hoarsely when Alec swirled his tongue around the head, fondled his balls a little roughly, just how he craved, just how he needed.

Alec sucked him like a pro - he’d taken to all types of oral sex like a bird takes to flight. Magnus lost his mind against the wet heat, the all-encompassing pleasure snaking its way up his veins.

Magnus knocked his head back against the wall and arched up, a bead of precome slipping from his slit, when Alec slipped a finger inside of him, curling delicately in contrast with the harsh suction of his mouth.

The pleasure was tight, almost painful in his gut - a bright light behind his eyes flared when Alec brushed against his prostate. He yelped, fingers back in Alec’s hair, and pulled, drawing a moan from the man in front of him.

The vibration made its way through his cock and he keened, hiccoughing out a sob, when Alec slipped a second finger in and thrusted deep, the pleasure _hot hot hot_ at the base of his spine _._

Alec had his other hand wrapped firmly around the leg that was supposed to be supporting Magnus. Every few thrusts, he’d tighten his grip, reminding Magnus that it was okay to fall, that Alec would catch him.

Alec stretched and fucked, teased his prostate and pressed almost painfully hard against it. His mouth was just as unpredictable, one moment almost pulling off of Magnus’s cock entirely, the next taking him down to the root.

When he pressed a third finger in, Magnus’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he forgot entirely what the demon’s touch had been like.

He twisted his fingers, pressing deeper inside of Magnus, and tongued his slit harshly, sucking just the very head of his cock. Sharp pleasure snapped in his gut and he was coming, almost doubled over with the waves of the orgasm.

Alec swallowed it down like a starving man and pulled back, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. Magnus cradled a hand around his cheek weakly and twitched, a tiny aftershock making its way through his body.

He realized that the shower had gotten cold when he saw the goosebumps on Alec’s arms and he turned it off with a snap of his fingers, starting to shiver.

Alec lifted his leg further and shifted his fingers inside of Magnus’s ass. He froze, the acute burn of pleasure rooting him to the spot. He whined when Alec slowly pulled his fingers free, when Alec pushed his balls to the side in order to inspect his work.

Magnus could imagine what he was seeing, had seen it himself many times before. His hole, open and wet, red and abused. The thought of it made his dick twitch where it rested against his thigh.

His interest did not escape Alec’s notice, and a predatory smile curled across his face. He slipped the three fingers back in fairly easily, Magnus sighing at the return of the full feeling rather than anything else.

When he pressed a fourth finger against the rim, however, Magnus’s body lit up like a livewire. The very tip of his pinky fit in alongside the rest of his fingers, turning the stretch just the best side of uncomfortable, and Magnus sobbed, brow furrowing as a couple of tears slid down his cheeks.

The second orgasm crashed into his body, cresting waves of pleasure throbbing from the tightly coiled knot in his belly. His cock dribbled pathetically, trying to spurt again, but Alec had already milked it dry, had sucked down everything Magnus had to give.

Alec shifted his now aching leg off of his shoulder and scooped him up, carrying him bridal-style out of the bathroom. He sat Magnus on the edge of the bed and grabbed a fluffy towel, methodically drying every inch of flesh he could get his hands on.

Magnus loved this side of him, the single-minded determination, the urge to _care for_ and _protect._ It was what made him an incredible leader, and he knew it that would make Alec an exemplary parent as well.

The thought sent a pleasant shiver through his bones and had him lifting his face for a kiss.

Alec slid a hand through his damp hair and angled his head just how he liked. Magnus’s brow furrowed when Alec bypassed his lips entirely, and he sighed, pleasure curling in his stomach once more when the Shadowhunter pressed a hot kiss to the sensitive skin right below his ear.

Alec pulled him close when he stood, dark eyes shining in the low bedroom light. He pushed Magnus back with calloused fingers splayed over his chest and he went down easily, laying out on the bed, spread open and loose-limbed.

“Use your stamina rune?” Magnus barely recognized the sound of his own voice for how fucked-out and gravelly it was.

Alec quirked a smile at him and ran a feather-light touch over his leg. “You gonna be able to handle it if I do?”

Manus propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Alec through his lashes, spreading his legs further apart as an answer.

He smiled when Alec sucked in a breath and disappeared into the bathroom to grab his stele. He was back in under a minute, toweling his hair off roughly so that he didn’t drip all over Magnus.

“C’mere,” Magnus breathed, and Alec had dropped the towel - was already on him, was sinking between his legs and working a sensitive nipple between his teeth.

Magnus arched, his body unsure of whether to press closer to the source of the pleasure or to try and get away, the sharp arousal puncturing his gut in pinpricks.

He wound a hand through Alec’s unruly hair and tugged, pulling him off of his chest with no small effort and bringing him up to touch their lips together. “Please - fuck me. Take me apart and put me back together again,” he whispered into Alec’s mouth like a prayer.

The effect of his words was instantaneous - Alec’s eyes shuttered, now dark with lust, his large hands moved to cover Magnus’s and pin them down, his hips pressed in close, forcing Magnus’s legs farther apart.

He ran a hand down the length of Magnus’s body, hitched his leg up and over his hip, ground in slow so that the warlock was left shaking. He breathed in Magnus’s ear, biting the flesh teasingly. “Can you take it?”

Magnus nodded frantically, trying to create friction between them with little, aborted thrusting movements. He clenched around nothing, his gut ached with the desire to be filled, claimed, loved. “Gods, I’m - I’m ready, please just fuck me, please  -”

Alec pulled back, smug smile gracing his aristocratic features, and Magnus couldn’t even bring himself to be irritated. Alec could be, _should_ be smug about his dick, with how often Magnus found himself begging for it.

He shifted farther back on the bed, positioned himself just right, and slid home.

Magnus’s eyes rolled back in his head, he felt the sharp prick of his glamour slipping away, and he clenched around the thick cock impaling him.

And Alec loved to start off slow, loved to hold Magnus down and force him to feel each inch split him apart. Every time he bottomed out, he’d get this look in his eyes, this powerful, possessive, dark shine. Magnus loved it too.

He thrusted sharply before Magnus was quite expecting it, the screws holding the bed together groaning their protest (he really should get that taken care of).

The sudden pressure twisted the pleasure burning down his spine, sent blue sparks crackling across their skin. Magnus’s mouth fell open and Alec leaned in, plunged his tongue inside, desperate to stake his claim.

Their mouths moved together, Magnus’s breath catching in his chest when Alec slid, velvety smooth, against his tongue. He moaned roughly, nerves fraying, when Alec snapped his hips harshly against his ass, and Alec swallowed it down, licked it straight from his mouth.

And Alec was _everywhere,_ was so deep it was like he was touching the very core of Magnus’s being.

The breath caught in Magnus’s throat and he tried to speak, tried to urge Alec even closer, but his voice didn’t cooperate, couldn’t make any sounds other than the moans and pants falling from his lips.

So he spoke with his body. He ran blunt nails down Alec’s back, curved a hand around the back of his neck to bring him in for another kiss. He ground down, thrusting back against Alec’s hips as best he could, chasing more of the heavy pleasure, the delightful soreness that was just beginning to settle deep in his muscles.

Magnus led this kiss, tongue slipping sloppily against Alec’s, and bit down on his lower lip, smiling at the sharp gasp it elicited. He soothed the hot spot with his tongue, jerking back and moaning when Alec hit his prostate dead on.

“You’re - mine,” Alec grunted into his ear, strokes becoming shorter and harder, the edges of his rock-solid soldier control beginning to dissipate. “Nobody’s going to take what’s mine - they’re not going to take you, not going to take our baby -”

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, grasping at Alec’s dark hair, pulling their faces together as Alec punched pleasure through his chest with each devastating thrust.

He nodded, his entire world shrinking down to the man in his arms, to the being growing inside of him. Magnus sobbed, his lashes fanning out over his cheeks when he shut his eyes against the tears that were rapidly forming.

“Please -” Magnus managed to moan. He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but Alec would. He always did.

“‘S okay, baby, just let me take care of you, just let Daddy take care of you,” Alec slurred in his ear. Magnus nodded against him, nuzzling as close as he could, crying out when Alec wrapped a large hand around his neglected cock.

Alec pumped his hand once, twice, three times, and Magnus was falling, riding the waves of his third orgasm of the night. Alec fucked him through it, a reassuring presence anchoring him to the present, keeping him from slipping away entirely.

When the last vestiges of pleasure ebbed, he batted Alec’s hand away from his oversensitive cock and relaxed completely. Alec was painfully close, always tipped over the edge when Magnus was at his most sated, most open and vulnerable. Magnus loved him for it.

Alec shuddered and groaned, hips stuttering a few more times against Magnus’s ass, spreading him open and filling him, spending deep inside. He shook afterword, muscles trembling under the strain of not collapsing onto Magnus.

He pulled out slowly, wincing in sympathy when Magnus’s brow furrowed and he sucked in a tight breath. Alec pulled his towel from the bedroom floor and tenderly wiped him off, ghosting gentle kisses over the marks on his hips and thighs that would surely become bruises overnight.

Magnus preened under his attentions, let his head fall back against the pillows, black hair fanned out like a crown. It would be a bitch to fix in the morning if he went to sleep with it damp like this, but he couldn’t summon up either the magic to dry it with a spell _or_ the will to get up and do it the mundane way.

Instead, Magnus just sighed. He got up and slid under the covers when Alec nudged him, a wide smile splitting his face. Alec followed behind and ran a hand over his flank, rounding the curve of his ass before skittering over his waist and settling low on his stomach.

Magnus relaxed back into his hold for a moment, basking in the utter vulnerability he felt with Alec - it was something he had never quite allowed himself to experience with another person. It was - in a word, intoxicating.

It had been terrifying, that first time he’d admitted to how very fragile he felt. Like he was allowing Alec to see behind the mask, to take a look at all of his flaws and insecurities. Magnus had initially wanted to yank his walls right back up, but something in Alec’s hazel eyes, in that earnest way he held his mouth, in the protective way he cradled Magnus kept him from doing so.

And, eventually, he found that he didn’t want to hide behind his mask anymore. That he didn’t need to.

Completely sated, he rolled over and laid his head on Alec’s warm chest, rubbing his smooth face against Alec’s chest hair.

Alec curled a hand over his back, caging him in, and wound the other through his thick hair, brushing it back from his face.

“Did you refer to yourself as ‘Daddy’ when you were fucking me?” Magnus asked conversationally, stifling his smirk when Alec’s hand stopped stroking through his hair.

“I -” Alec hesitated, embarrassment coloring his voice. “I guess I did.”

He stopped and Magnus waited, knowing that if he held out a little longer, Alec would explain himself.

Never one to disappoint, Alec spoke again, softer now. He scratched his fingers against Magnus’s scalp and the warlock hummed, curving his back luxuriously. “I guess it’s just been on my mind a lot recently.”

“I mean,” Magnus started thoughtfully, following Alec’s hand when it started to move away, not unlike a cat would. “You’re not wrong. You’re _gonna_ be a daddy. I’m just - I’m not sure about calling you that during sex...”

He decided to try it. _“Daddy, fuck me,”_ he breathed out, lips curling around a satisfied smirk when Alec’s fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair, when he felt Alec’s breath stutter in his chest.

“So that’s a maybe, then.” Magnus concluded, squealing and wriggling out of Alec’s grasp when the Shadowhunter grabbed him and started to tickle his waist.

Alec pinned him with one large hand on his hip and leaned down close, his gravelly tone igniting a spark of desire in his belly. “Don’t be a tease, or I’ll treat you like one.”

\---

Later, much later, when they were finally asleep, Magnus was pulled from his dreams by the whisper of a fire message.

He sat up, confused, and caught it on pure instinct. Alec stirred sleepily beside him and he frowned as he read the words. He snapped and it burned away - the sound finally woke Alec fully.

Magnus swallowed around a lump in his throat and rubbed his face with his hand, trying not to be glad that Alec was awake with him in the middle of the night, feeling guilty over his relief at not being alone.

“Who was that? What’s wrong?” Alec sat up behind him, curling an arm protectively around his waist, voice still rough with sleep.

Magnus leaned into his chest and spoke, words halting and tone heavy with upset. “The Warlock Council. They found out I’m with child - they’re replacing me as High Warlock.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so as you have read, i’m playing fast and loose with canon in this series. why, you ask? well - because i don’t really feel like rehashing a lot of the plots with jonathan and valentine. i want this to be mostly smutty, mostly mpreg, mostly malec - i hope that’s cool with you all! 
> 
> certain things will happen in similar ways, while other plot points from the show will be conveniently ignored. like...the whole mess with heidi. i’m not dealing with all of that. raphael is magnus’s foster son and he’s going to be involved in this series, not locked away in the Gard, soz
> 
> next up: magnus in lingerie? (S/O to Eli for fucking me up with _that_ suggestion, thank you very much! i’m def planning to lean more into feminization kink as well, because big yes on that one)
> 
> As always, please please please leave any thoughts, questions, and/or requests below. I love you all so dearly - kudos and comments absolutely keep me going when things get tough!


End file.
